Des vacances bien méritées
by clairou
Summary: Severus Snape est bien décidé à poursuivre sa vie de rat des cachots maintenant que la guerre est finie. Seulement, Dumbledore a prévu de lui offrir des vacances bien méritées, et d'user par là de ses fameux dons d'entremetteur... fic en 3-4 chap


Fic en 3 ou 4 chapitres, rating M donc je ne vais pas répéter encore le classique "homophobes passez votre chemin". Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent biensur à JK Roling.

Je m'amuse bien avec cette fic, donc enjoy et... review !!!

* * *

**Chapître 1**

« - IL EST 18h50 !... IL EST 18h50 !... IL EST 18h50 !... IL EST-

- J'ai compris ! » aboya Snape en refermant sèchement son livre. L'alarme l'avait fait sursauter et il détestait perdre ses moyens. « Répètes-le encore une foi et je te débranche ! » ajouta-t-il.

« - Pas de quoi s'énerver. » protesta l'horloge. « Je ne fais que mon métier. »

Snape suffoqua.

« - Parfois je préfèrerais que tu le fasses un peu plus discrètement. » rugit-il. « Et _silence _! »

Le réveil se mit en veille, coupant court à la conversation. L'horloge était de plus en plus têtue, Snape envisageait sérieusement de la refiler au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu du ministère.

Encore une chose qu'il fallait faire, songea-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un geste fatigué : ouvrir le ventre de ce satané réveil et désactiver la fonction « parole » que l'horloger avait crut bon d'ajouter.

Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter...

Il lança un regard au cadran de sa montre… Six heures cinquante deux : il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Il réajusta sa cape et se dirigea vers la cheminée, prenant au passage une pincée de poudre verte dans une boîte en argent, s'apprêtant à s'engouffrer dans les flammes quand…

NON !...

Dans un élan de lucidité, il s'écarta du feu. Non, sa cheminée était sous surveillance. Snape ne voulait surtout pas qu'**IL** soit au courant de son rendez-vous, **IL** était capable de venir le cueillir à la sortie de la gargouille.

Il jeta la poudre dans la corbeille, frissonnant encore à l'idée du danger auquel il venait d'échapper. Un regard vers l'horloge l'informa qu'il ne lui restait plus que six minutes pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

----------

Entrebâillant la porte de ses quartiers, il glissa un œil par dehors et s'assura que le couloir était vide. **IL** n'avait pas encore découvert l'emplacement de sa chambre et Snape ne tenait pas à ce que ça change.

Il sortit discrètement, refermant silencieusement le battant derrière lui, et revêtit la démarche péremptoire et pressée qu'on lui connaissait si bien ces derniers temps. Le bureau de Dumbledore était situé dans les hauteurs :pour l'atteindre il lui fallait traverser la moitié du château, sale affaire…

Il remonta petit à petit les boyaux de Poudlard, délogeant au passage quelques couples exhibitionnistes qu'il engueula le plus discrètement possible. Il fallait tout de même garder les bonnes habitudes. Conserver les traditions, mais le faire silencieusement, s'efforcer de passer inaperçu…

L'angoisse faisait remonter chez lui ce mal de ventre qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis son adolescence. La peur qu'**IL** le repère, que l'un de ses nombreux espions cafte.

Il frôla les murs, s'écartant le plus vite possible de la foule estudiantine, se courbant en deux lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir afin de passer dans les angles morts des tableaux.

Heureusement, la journée était ensoleillée et la plupart des élèves paressaient dans le parc.

Il parvint finalement au couloir de la gargouille en soupirant de soulagement, apaisé à l'idée de laisser les avenues passantes de Poudlard loin derrière lui.

« - Loukoum. » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la statue qui pivota, dévoilant l'escalier si célèbre.

Il était sur le point de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture lorsque…

« - Severus, attendez !... »

L'interpellé faillit sursauter. Dieu merci, il parvint à se contenir. Ce n'était que Flitwick après tout…

Il soupira, priant pour que les piaillements de son collègue n'attire pas de griffondors indiscrets. C'était parmi eux qu'**IL** avait le plus de mouchards.

« - Oui, Filius ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale en se tournant vers le minuscule professeur d'enchantement.

« - Il faut que je vous parle Severus. C'est urgent.

- Et bien faites. »

Flitwick se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise.

« - Ne pourrait-on pas aller dans un lieu plus… discret ? »

Snape soupira intérieurement d'exaspération. Il détestait être en retard à un rendez-vous et les couinements suraigus de son collègue allaient tôt ou tard **LE** faire rappliquer. Le professeur de potion ne tenait pas à ce qu'**IL** soit de la partie.

« - Ecoutez, Filius. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans exactement vingt huit secondes. Nous pourrons en reparler une autre foi…

- Mais vous êtes injoignable en ce moment ! » protesta Flitwick.

On se demande bien pourquoi pensa Snape avec cynisme.

« - C'est à propos d'Anna Bott, Severus. Et de l'un de vos élèves serpentards. J'ai découvert des choses très graves. Si seulement vous pouviez m'accorder quelques minutes dans un endroit plus intime. Il faut que… »

Snape décrocha. Non pas que Flitwick soit si désintéressant que ça, mais il venait d'entendre une série de piaillements douloureusement familiers résonner entre les murs de pierre.

L'effroi eut à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine que Neville Londubat jaillit en courant au coin du couloir…

« - Professeur !... Professeur Snape, il faut que je vous parle !... Profes… »

Snape ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à gérer le pauvre Filius qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la gargouille, priant pour qu'elle se referme à temps, avant que le griffondor ne puisse entrer à sa poursuite.

Montant les marches quatre à quatre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses –ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement faux- il se rua dans le bureau du directeur sans même frapper et s'adossa tremblant à la porte.

Il l'avait échappé belle !

---------

Se remettant progressivement de sa frayeur, il aperçut une silhouette mauve dans le coin de sa vision.

« - Bonjours Severus. » lança Dumbledore par derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

« - Albus, » invectiva Snape que la peur rendait impoli. « certains élèves connaissent-ils le mot de passe de votre bureau ? »

Le directeur haussa les sourcils et invita le professeur de potion à s'assoir.

« - Il n'y a aucun risque que Mr. Londubat entre ici Severus. »

Snape ne put retenir un long murmure de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à son mentor. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment du regard, puis détournèrent pudiquement les yeux.

« -Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour vous voir fuir devant un élève, » avoua Dumbledore.

-Il faut croire que je me ramolli en vieillissant. » grommela le maître des potions.

« -Et je pense que votre âge évolue inversement proportionnellement à votre sens du tact. Qu'avez vous fait à ce garçon? Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que vous vous êtes fait un fervent admirateur. Vous connaissez le règlement Severus? »

Snape renifla dédaigneusement:

« -Si vous me connaissiez aussi bien que vous le prétendez vous ne me poseriez pas ce genre de question. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec le mangemamot pour m'embarrasser en plus d'un détournement de mineur. »

Dumbledore entre-lassa les mains sur ses genoux:

« -Vous êtes conscient que la situation nécessite quelques éclaircissements. » affirma-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

« -Cette affaire est strictement personnelle Albus.

-Elle ne l'est plus du moment qu'elle trouble le déroulement des cours ainsi que la santé mentale de l'un de mes élèves et de mes professeurs... Voyons! Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi couard! Vous fuyez ce garçon comme s'il avait la peste. Il en est rendu au point de demander de vos nouvelles à vos collègues... »

Snape sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si une quelconque information échappait à Flitwick ou à Chourave. Son existence à Poudlard était finie s'**IL** parvenait à découvrir la localisation de ses appartements.

« -... et... Et que lui a-ton dit?... » bégaya-t-il.

« -Enfin, Severus! » s'emporta soudain Dumbledore avec une mimique pleine de reproches. « Mr Londubat veut juste avoir des réponses, et ce n'est pas à Minerva de les lui fournir... Elle ne va certainement pas résoudre à votre place vos histoires de cœur! Ce jeune homme ne compte pas vous sauter dessus tout de même!... »

--------

Voilà…

Le directeur avait visé juste.

Bien sur que Neville allait lui sauter dessus.

Evidement qu'**IL** n'allait pas vouloir parler Quiditch.

Naturellement qu'**IL** allait le dévisager de la tête aux pieds et le déshabiller des yeux, le dévorer du regard!

Puis, ses prunelles pleines de désir remonteraient lentement -violant mentalement chaque partie de son corps- et il demanderait des explications...

Ah, ces explications, ces satanées explications!

Que pouvait-t-on bien lui répondre?... Que c'était un accident, un petit moment d'égarement, d'inattention?

Ou tout simplement la réponse physiologique d'un homme qui n'a eut aucun contact physique depuis plusieurs années?

Le jeune homme était venu, tout tremblant de peur et d'excitations mêlés, il s'était timidement offert, s'attendant à un ouragan de colère. Et oui, Snape lui avait rendu son baiser, et alors?!

Il ne lui avait tout de même pas mit la bague au doigt (ni la verge dans le cul) !

Depuis, Mr. Londubat se pavanait dans les couloirs et tentait par tout les moyens de l'attirer dans un coin sombre.

Rencontrant le regard perçant de Dumbledore, il ne put que détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce vieux piaf qui allait réussir à le faire culpabiliser, lui qui s'était forgé une carapace aux suppliques de ses victimes.

-------

Soudain, un sifflement étouffé chuinta dans un coin de la pièce. Snape bondit littéralement sur ses pieds avant de se rappeler que la guerre était finie. Le directeur fit un signe d'apaisement:

« -Ce n'est qu'une bouilloire moldue. Ces gens conçoivent des objets tout à fait surprenant. » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il farfouilla dans une boîte en métal. « Que désirez-vous Severus? » demanda-t-il et dénombrant les différentes tisanes. « Cassis, verveine, tilleul, miel, ou... » Un sourire éclaira son visage. « ... citron... »

Il s'activa un moment au signe de dénégation du professeur de potion.

« -Bien! » déclara-t-il énergiquement avant de se rassoir, un grand bol sur les genoux. « Comme ce sujet de conversation ne semble pas vous mettre à l'aise, nous allons en venir aux faits. »

Snape soupira de soulagement.

« -Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lucius est toujours en cavale depuis qu'il a échappé aux aurors le soir de la mort de Tom Riddle. Et vous êtes parfaitement conscient de la haine qu'à engendré la découverte de votre trahison...

-L'a-t-on retrouvé?!

-Non. » soupira Dumbledore. « Et là ce trouve le problème. Voyez-vous, malgré la centaine d'aurors qui ratissent le pays, Lucius reste insaisissable, aussi volatile que l'air. »

Snape s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise:

« -Alors, c'est qu'il a quitté le pays. » affirma-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira: « -j'aimerais être aussi confiant que vous, Severus. »

Il porta le bol de tisane à ses lèvres sèches, et une violente odeur de citron flotta dans la pièce. Le maître des potions s'agita un moment sur sa chaise.

« -Et bien continuez, Albus. Je vous écoute…» dit-t-il finalement en désignant le bureau d'un geste vague de la main.

« -Les aurors ont eut le temps de l'interroger rapidement avant son évasion. Il semblerait qu'il est obnubilé par vous. Pour tout vous dire, la haine qu'il nourrit à votre égard a soufflé celle qu'il porte à Mr. Potter. Il devait vous estimer, en quelque sorte, et votre trahison l'a rendu fou. Vous avez un fanatique à vos trousses. »

Snape haussa les sourcils. Il se rapprocha de la table.

« -Entre nous, ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier. » avoua-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

« -Celui-là est particulier. Je pense que vous devriez disparaître du monde sorcier durant quelques mois.

-Impossible! » s'écria le maître des potions. « Lucius ne me fait pas peur.

-Moins que Mr Londubas apparemment. » marmonna Dumbledore. « Severus, croyez moi, vous avez besoin de repos. Cette guerre vous a vidé de vos forces, ce n'est pas une faiblesse de l'avouer. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un air méfiant.

« -Poudlard est -pour reprendre vos propres mots- le lieu le plus sécurisé de ce pays. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais.

-Tout simplement parce que de nombreuses protections tombées au cour de la bataille finale n'ont pas encore étés restaurées du fait de la surcharge de travail que le ministère prétend devoir gérer. Poudlard n'est par ailleurs pas si infaillible que je le pensais à l'époque puisque Sirius est passé au travers des mailles du filet il y a quelques années.

-Et pouvez vous m'expliquer alors pourquoi Potter reste ici, puisqu'on rentre et sort de cette école comme d'un moulin?

Le directeur soupira de lassitude et finit son bol de tisane avant de le reposer brusquement sur son bureau.

« -Mr Potter est sous la surveillance discrète de deux aurors. Il ne risque rien.

Sentant qu'il arrivait à cour d'argument, Snape décida d'envisager le problème d'une autre façon. Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement de fureur. Malgré tout ses désagréments plus ou moins envahissants (pour ne pas citer un certain griffondor), Poudlard restait indubitablement sa maison! Et il ne pouvait imaginer de partir (sauf évidemment si le désagrément en question découvrait l'emplacement de ses quartiers).

« -Et que faîtes-vous du Mangemagot? » répliqua-t-il sournoisement

Dumbledore eut soudain un sourire malicieux qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« -Le Mangemagot » dit-il « ne demande qu'à vous laisser partir. Le ministère est parfaitement conscient de la nécessité de vos actes, et Kingsley Shacklebolt et prêt à passer l'éponge sur vos... mésaventures. »

Il le fixa gravement du regard.

« - En revanche, » reprit-il. « la presse monte le peuple sorcier contre vous. Le premier ministre ne peut pas rester sourd à un tel mécontentement. Certains journalistes...

-Rita Skeeter. » grogna Snape.

« -Effectivement. » concéda le directeur. « Certains journalistes donc, soulèvent le peuple contre vous. Il ne faut pas leur laisser le loisir de vous détruire Severus. Disparaissez pendant quelques mois, le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver un autre bouc émissaire.

« - Jamais ! » rugit le maître des potions. « Je ne reculerai jamais devant ces insectes ! »

------

Dumbledore soupira et avala gouluement sa tisane avant de laisser échapper un soupire las.

« - Hélas vous ne me laissez pas le choix Severus. » affirma-t-il en le fixant d'un regard pétillant d'intelligence. « Il me semble que je vais devoir employer certaines sortes de… chantage pour vous faire entendre la raison. »

Snape déglutit difficilement.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
